Trouble
by PatrickTimberson
Summary: The warehouse has been destroyed, and Claudia is on the edge of losing everything again, but a mad man with a box notices a major time disturbance and needs her help. (I didn't notice how bad the last summery sounded until today.) Claudia is 11's companion. Don't get any ideas. There will be absolutely no, 11/Claudia... Frack, Barrow-man!
1. Chapter 1

Uggggg.

Claudia's head was pounding from a sound that couldn't be described. Maybe a whooshing, or a dragging, with a small wheezing. She sat up on a metal floor that she didn't recognize. _How did I get here? Where am I? What's that sound? _She brushed aside here choppy red hair with curls on either side. A long thick blue highlight fell in her face again, but after some messing with it she could see well. She walked through metal corridors that seemed like they were from a science fiction movie, but then again her life was a bit sci fi. She turned a bend when a young man her age in a bow tie said, "About time you got up, now Claudia Donovan," He talked with a thick British accent, and some arrogance. "Where do you want the TARDIS to take you this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claudia couldn't remember why she left the Warehouse, and Fargo, for this bumbling crazy person who could talk as fast as she could hack into a S.H.I.E.L.D computer, (really fast.)  
She walked into a chamber of dreams and wishes. There was a six-sided console with knobs and levers and a typewriter, and enough buttons that made her glad Fargo wasn't here. In the center was a bluish green cylinder with what reminded her of the first glass blown christmas ornament, (not something you want to put on your tree,) in the center going up and down. This room had an air of steampunk, with enough mystery and magic to make Willy Wonka jealous of this funny brit with a bowtie and, wait what was that red thing on his head?  
She thought only people as old as the wheel like Artie wore fez's. She was apparently wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with Claudia, He was trying to give her a chance to subtly change the timeline, actually fix it, he still needed to find out who would want a thousand thousand artifacts to burn out of existence. He also had to restore the Warehouse, Myka, and H.G.

Claudia and Eleven had been doing great and were following a lead, when one day, Claudia woke up and didn't know who he was. He then responded to do the one thing he said he would never do, and would be called Spock by Claudia for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Massive headache," would've been the only thought on Claudia's mind, if the whole last 3 months weren't flashing right before it. It was distorted and had a white fog around the edges like in a dream. She saw Pete, Myka, Artie, H.G, Leena, Jinxie, Fargo, the skyscraper, the Janus, Jinxie... The warehouse blew up and then nothing, but then a whole new set of images popped up. Now came the aftermath, Claudia running away, the call from Fargo something was wrong in Eureka, and that he might want to work at the warehouse, smashing the cell phone, running to the empire state building...completely alone. Then the first happy memories. She heard this weird scraping dragging whooshing smashing noise, and looked to her right. Standing next to her was a funny man with a bow tie, (He must have been very strong because behind him was a big blue box the size of a large refrigerator.) He asked if she was Claudia Donovan. She replied that it was not his business, and to bugger off back across the pond, mocking the british speech patterns. He asked about the warehouse, and found her tesla in his face. She then heard a whistling spinning noise and sparks flew from the steampunk weapon. The British guy then leaned on the same fence Claudia was, and imitated her pondering expression very well. He explained that someone was messing with time, trying to hurt the warehouse, and he wanted to know who.

Claudia looked at him like he was crazy, and asked, "Messing with time?" She was answered with a long speech about time she didn't understand, then when bowtie boy noticed her deer in the headlights look, he stopped and said very plainly.

"I have a time-machine and can help you save your friends." He ran into the blue thing shouting to follow. Claudia took a step towards it, but jumped back as he popped his head out of the door and said, "By the way, I'm the Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the last month Claudia and the Doctor had been searching everywhere on earth (and a few places off earth) for clues about who was messing with time. They found nothing much (except a few artifacts.)

Things were supposed to be different, according to the Doctor. Jinxie, _"No, don't think about him..." _wasn't supposed to die, HG would eventually redeem herself and save the world and, (this is the only part that made me think maybe he was making this up) in ten years Pete and Myka would, would marry! Claudia laughed out loud for the fifteenth time since she heard this.

So far they had nothing, not a single clue. But then that day, Claudia was sitting in the TARDIS console, and the Doctor with a xylophone around his neck and sauntered in monologuing, "Of course Why didn't I see it before!" He rose his hands up in exasperation after pulling a few levers. The Doctor walked straight up to Claudia got in her face and said, "Why didn't you remind me!" Of course, he didn't give her a second to answer as he said, "Oh it's alright you're only human." He stood put some kind of in his xylophone, played a lick of brown eyed girl (which sounds so wrong with this instrument.) and said, "Claudia, strap your seat belt, we are going to


	6. Chapter 6

"Claudia, strap your seat belt, we are going to build an extremely dangerous artifact!"

I followed the Doctor around the console with my arms out and an incredulous look on my face. He was flipping switches, sticking cords in the accordion, and generally ignoring me. I probably would have ignored myself, but I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. Looking back I realize I probably sounded like Artie, (Ahh!)

"What are you crazy? Wait don't answer that. We had enough trouble trying to take care of the artifacts we had, and now you want to make another uber -cookoo evil doohickey? Plus, what does this have to do with stopping whoever is messing with time?!"

The doctor stopped completely, turned to Claudia and grinned.

"So every artifact ever, is completely evil and nasty, right?"

"Yes!" He was finally getting it. Then, too late, I stopped to think.

The doctor grinned and asked, "And I assume that includes the Artifact tracking football, the Babel Stones, and Francois Villon's Inkwell."

He caught me off guard, and couldn't think of anything to say but, "How'd you know about those?"

"In the future some people who don't like me will get their hands on the babble stones and messed up my TARDIS's translation circuit for months." He stroked the TARDIS console and continued. "Poor thing still can't do Klingon or Goa'uld anymore." He went back to pushing buttons and pulling leavers muttering, "Why do you think I never try to stop _their _world shattering plots, But back to the point, we are going to make a nice Artifact that will turn back time 24 hours as a fail-safe for the warehouse."

Sorry I haven't updated _ever_. I mainly wanted to wait a while for information on the Astrolabe to surface to keep my story semi-cannon.


	7. Chapter 7

Claudia leaned on one of the metal rails on the side of the TARDIS console and brushed her thick blue highlight away from her eyes. The doctor continued in his manic and childlike dance around the room pulling springs, sliding knobs and typing on a thick black typewriter. She raised her eyebrow and reminded the alien of his last regeneration. The time-lord grinned.

Claudia, who was intrigued stood up and started pacing. "So how do we make a, nice artifact?"

The doctor stopped, looked up and said, "Very carefully." He typed a few more buttons and pressed a big red button with circular letters on it, spun in a twirl and faced Claudia. "We have to take many cautions. There is a way to make a happy artifact instead of a scary one. If we don't do it right we will make the artifact especially nasty instead of nicer."

"Like what for instance?"

"Callodi's bracelet was originally made by a time-lord trying to help his friend who had been paralyzed."

"Woah…"

**Sorry about the wait. This one was short because I don't know if anyone will read it. Please tell me if you are still interested in this story. I am going to have to suck it up and make a story that won't really fit with cannon instead of waiting for this astrolabe mess to clear up. **


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor took a second for Claudia to accept that something so evil as the bracelet could have been started as a kind gift for a disabled friend. When she thought about it for a while it made some sense, but it still caught her off guard. She raised here eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"And we are gonna make something more powerful?" The Doctor moved over the hanging screen from the console and swept his finger over the touch screen. He then smiled and looked at Claudia with his finger sweeping different lists across the screen.

"Ah but we won't mess it up." Claudia opened her mouth to speak but eleven was counting to himself rather loudly, "40, 41, 42, 43, 44, Aha!" He positioned the screen for Claudia to see an English note. He continued as Claudia started grinning. "This is the list of things we need to build an artifact."

42

Packing List

Towel

Point of View Gun

Babel Fish

Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster (Keep away from Jack)

The Doctor could see Claudia's expression and whipped his head towards the screen in alarm. "Oops!" He dragged his index finger over it again. "That's better." Claudia then snorted and turned her head trying to spare the time-lord's dignity. To the old man's terror another list was shown

43

Bananas

Milk

Katsup

Mustard

Custard

There was another at the bottom which the doctor covered as quickly as he could. His face went as red as Claudia's choppy hair and the young girl started losing her cool and laughed for what felt like an eternity for the doctor. The alien went to the list he was looking for and presented it to Claudia, who was just now regaining her composure.

44

To Make an Artifact

1 Item present in great historical even or times of great emotion

2 1 small vial of liquid electricity

3 ( This one was in a language that Claudia couldn't understand.)

4 Young and strong Aura.

Claudia finally stopped laughing and looked at the list. "So where are we going Ford?"

"Ford?"

"Never mind."

"Well," The doctor pulled one of the larger levers and the strange sound made by the blue box started whirring up. The time rotor went up and down, increasing its speed and the whole room started shaking. "We are going to the main base of the Cyber-Men!"


End file.
